


Paper Cut

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Drabble about Alex getting a paper cut





	Paper Cut

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Ow,” Alex cried, shaking her hand in front of her.

“Are you okay?” Thomas questioned.

“Ugh, yes… just a paper cut…” Alex smiled. “Kiss it?”

“Alex, you’re not a child,” Thomas stated.

“Ow,” Alex pouted blowing on her finger. “It really hurts.”

Thomas sighed and held out his hand. He caressed her hand as she placed it in his. He gently brushed his lips over the cut on her finger. “Better?”

Alex nodded. “It’s getting there.”

Thomas kissed her finger once more. His lips traveled down her finger to her wrist. He kissed her, sucking gently at her soft skin. “How about now?” 

“Much,” Alex admitted. “Ow. But I think I just bit my lip.”

“You _think_?” Thomas raised an eyebrow. 

“You better check,” Alex suggested.

“If you insist,” Thomas pressed his lips against Alex’s pulling her closer.


End file.
